comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SL: 2019-11-05 - Supermen
Star Labs 11-3-2019 Cast: Superman, Ciara, Adelah, Grim Plot: A lab accident alters Superman, possibly for good. Doctor Emil Hamilton, head of Star Labs invited Superman to come help test a new invention that is supposed to allow dimensional travel by unravelling the boundaries between realities and therefore allowing living matter to slip between the cracks. The Last Son of Krypton asked Grimoir of the Avengers and Riptide of Atlantis to accompany him because of their respective expertise in dimensional travel. He had also asked Wakandan diplomat and engineer Adelah Abeni to come because of her technical expertise, and to monitor how the vibranium inlaid in his solar suit would react to the procedure. Kal had already volunteered to test the machine out himself, figuring that if something indeed went wrong he had the best chance of surviving, and that if it was 'worst case' scenario, Grim and Riptide could just retrieve him and bring him home like when he got stuck on Apokilyps. Kal is currently standing around with the small group as the scientists are preparing the machine for it's test run. "I don't suppose it would be bad that I thought about asking you guys here first instead of any of the Justice Leaguers. But I really do appreciate the help. I want to do this for Doctor Hamilton because even before the universes merged, he got me out of a lot of scrapes in the past." "No, no, it isn't bad at all. It only takes a spark to light kindling and bringing the rest of the league is like tossing thermite in a fire pit," Adelah stated. Yes, she still has plenty of biases against many things super, meta, mutant and everything in between, but she can work with it. Most of the time. "I'd rather not have to deal with that headache. So, the few of us here is just fine," she nodded. "This should all work out well enough, however. I've been over this numerous times, had information about the suit stored and ran it through tests of different kinds. Nothing quite like a good physcal, however." She sipped at some coffee she had nearby. "Well.. I mean who in the league could shift dimensions anyway? right?" The Romanian asks with a slight bit of disdain as there could of been one but they opt'd to pass. "At best; You will have to wait about an hour of time in this realm but other realms don't have the same passage of time, so be prepared for that.." he says before looking at the monolith of a machine which was to do with science what he does with intangible squiggles. He looks over at Adelah before holding up his own hand finding a coffee cup that he had thought was long lost and forgotten about, turning slightly from the group shaking his hand trying to get the cup loose as if it was superglued to his hand. "Oh yeah, take this" he says handing him an small little trinket to act as a beacon. Holding a four cup drink holder, Ciara comes in like a wrecking ball. "Grim! Have you seen these before?" Clearly she didn't get the memo that she was supposed to be serious. She looked to Adelah. "This girl showed me how much more productive I can be carrying four drinks in one hand! I mean, when were these things created?" She looked to Superman and offered a drink. "This is your one chance at trying one of my PSLs. If you don't take it, you'll never ever get a chance again." She warned him. Kal takes the trinket from Grim and slips it into the bracer on his wrist. That looked like something he didn't want to lose. He then takes the cup offered by Ciara. "Then I shouldn't waste the opportunity." He downs the magical elixer and licks his lips. "Hmm. How have I never had one of these before? Thank you, it was quite tasty." He then grins at Adelah. "I know. I'm almost back to full strength, but I haven't really done much because it's been utterly boring around Metropolis. Part of the reason why I said yes to this experiment. That and I just got back from Maxima's empire. I had to..." He coughs into his hand. "..well, I had to convince her to let me leave after suckering me there with a fake distress call." Dr. Hamilton pokes his head into the room. "We're ready to begin." Kal turns and walks in as the high pitched whine of the machine powering up is heard. There is a static charge to the air as two pinpricks of light slam together and the fabric of reality is literally ripped open. Adelah quietly sipped at her coffee. Yes, she did introduce the drink holders to Ciara. No, she didn't suspect it would get so far out of hand. She has regrets. Many, much, regrets. "If you touch me with those hands, I swear I will make sure they disappear into another dimension." she cut her eyes over to that cup. That cup still exists!? "Drink holders have been around for a while now," she stood up and grabbed a PSL to follow up her current coffee once she finished it. "Boring means everything is normal, Superman. I would prefer boring over...anything else. It tells me that life is operating as it should. Preferably without all the additional problems that come with...powers," she stressed the word a bit. "Anyway, places, people! Make sure you're geared up properly and not standing next to Grim under any circumstance. The fact we're in the room with him is enough. I do not want dimensional problems today from negligence or stupidity." "'Convince' her.. right" Grim says suggestively before scraping the cup off his hand using the end of the desk, he steps on the cup crinkinling it to the floor, he reaches into his vest pulling out a lighter and clicks the flame afew time menancingly.. and the coffee cup has disappeared. "10-15 years? I mean they aren't new" before he cuts his eyes at Adelah.. it is not that she's wrong or anything but pointing it out?! Ciara looks at Superman in disbelief, shocked that he actually took the drink. She huffs. "Great, now what am I going to drink?" She looks down at her three remaining drinks and shrugs. "Oh right, I got 3 of these!"But then Adelah takes one of her PSLs and stares at her, cutting her eyes as she drinks from the cup. "I will allow this this time, but only because it will be payment for the introduction to these magical carriers." She looks down at her two remaining cups and cuts her eyes at Grim. "You take one of these and I will take your hands." She takes one of the two remaining cups and starts sipping it, trying to down it before Grim even has a chance to grab the last remaining cup. She looks to Adelah and drops the carrier off at a table. "Watch that carrier for me please. I will come for it later." Once the doorway is open, Kal thumbs up Grim, Ciara, and Adelah before he goes to step through. However Adelah hears a snap, sizzle, and a pop as someone mutters, "Oh Shit!" The power surge hits right as Superman crosses the threshold. He lifts his hands to his head and screams before two of hem appear. One wearing the black solar suit, another wearing his old costume, but more streamlined and different. The two bodies slam together before he vanishes and the machine catches fire! The scientists start running around trying to put the fires out as one of them moans, "Game Over, man. I think we killed Superman!" "Oh, good, a backup plan to my initial plan. I'll leave the hand thing to you just in case mine doesn't work out," Adelah grinned Ciara's way, though it faded just so slightly when she told her to watch the drink holder. She looked between it and her and winced softly, "...Why do I have to watch it? They come free every time you order," she paused. "...You didn't name it did you?" She hopes she didn't name it. She'd turn from looking at the drink holder and snap to attention as she listened to the scream and observed the changes that took place. "Oh no..." She leaned forward. "There's two of them now!?" Well, not for long, they merged back together and winked from existence, leaving a fire in their wake. She briefly turned to Grim and gave him an incredulous and completely blaming look. "What just happened?" She whipped back around. "I'm certain he's not dead, but I am angry that he's disappeared. Where did you go!?" The tell-tale sounds of everything going to plan... wait scratch that, that's the sound of everything going completely off script. "Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it -this- time." he says before pulling out his phone to look at the tiny screen. "No lock on him yet, nothing like a little dimensional jaunt to get the blood flowing' he seems to be concentrating on his screen, "If I had to guess, a little transposition, the universe is pretty adverse to multiple copies existing.. unless you are very careful.. so maybe he was shunted to the next empty space.. or maybe he's just really tiny.." he says lifting up his shoe to look at the sole for a moment. The suit telemetry that Adelah had goes dark as if he wasn't located anywhere on the planet. Grim's phone pings after a few minutes showing that he was technically a few doors down, in the cosmic scheme of things. Doctor Hamilton asks, "He brought you guys here in case something happened, can you get him back? This machine is totally shot, and it's going to be back to the drawing board for us." He shifts a little uncomfortably. "I don't want to have to tell the Justice League that Superman is...gone." Adelah dragged her hands down her face and brushed them back against the loose stands of her hair. "I want to blame you, but I know you're telling the truth," she groaned with her head clutched beneath her hands at the moment. "Alright," she lifted her head and stood upright. "I don't know what those words mean except in a very general sense. But, we'll do what we can to get him back," she broke from Grim's point to focus on Dr. Hamilton and granting him some reassurance. "Don't worry about the League. No one needs to hear about this until we have the time to research what has happened." Walking away from her seat, she grabbed up the PSL and began to drink it down. "I heard that notification. "What have you got?" She inquired of Grim. "Also, hands where I can see them so I know that cup isn't somehow involved." Grim scratches the back of his neck when the phone pings, "Well you will still find some way to blame me anyway" before looking around, "So faulty connector or something? Alien slime goo? Computer virus" he says looking at the burnt out machine before his phone pings, "Ah well, that isn't so bad. Its just right down the street.. A few dimensions off, so he's probably in the one where they are all furry anthropomorphic animals.. or the hellish one.. hard to tell they are so close to one another.." he says before holding up his hands up to show her before saying "Nothing up my sleeves and.." he pauses before the sigils to open the doorway begin to spin locking onto the dimension they needed. The sigils lock in and the doorway opens. When you walk through, the city is very clean and shiny, kind of like how Metropolis is. However, not like Metropolis are the statues of Superman...and the armed guards patrolling the streets with his logo on their uniforms, nor even the fact that he and Queen Diana are considered the galaxy's most productive power couple. Even the billboard advertisements are propoganda slogans telling people to be obedient and happy with the stauts quo. Meanwhile, Grim's phone leads him to a dumpster where Kal has apparently fallen inside. He knows it's -his- Kal because he's wearing the solar suit, and the pics and stautes show Superman wearing this kryptonian battle armor. So far, no one has noticed anything, but that could change in an instant. "If he's in the cat people dimension, he'll have to stay there. I refuse to be around that...Snarf thing," Adelah folded her arms, her eyes very carefully following Grim's hands, although now she's thinking about his sleeves and whatever else could be potentially hiding in our around his body. When the portal opens, she's reluctant to go through, but well, it has to be done. Once inside, she looks around at the place. "Did we just walk into the city equivalent of a bleach bottle?" Why was it so shiny!? "Oh, looks like your phone is reacting. Let's be quick. I don't like the way this feels and I'm certain my clothes are about to lose color at any moment." She follows after the signal indicated on the phone. She stands on the tips of her toes to peek inside the dumpster. "Well, at least we know you're not in the cat dimension." That's the best way she could say she was glad to find him here. As the portal opens, the Mages makes his way through first, before looking around. "Oh.. this one.. Neat" he says before his outfit seems to change like a flower blooms into something appropriate. "I really need get some of that psychic paper like on the BBC" he laments. "The Cats aren't that bad.. but I agree about Smurf" he nods as they follow his phone to a backallley dumpster, "Found him.. #nailedIt" he says flipping the clamshell closed and putting it back in his pocket. "Bleach? not exactly.. very clean however.. the food here is terrible" he says opening the dumpster so that Adelah can peek in. Kal is unconcious at first and then as they look him over, he opens his eyes and they're glassy like he's waking up from being knocked out or from an all night bender. He murmurs something unintelligble and then passes back out just as two patrolmen walk around into the alleyway and see the two of them peeking into a dumpster. "Hello citizens, are you in need of assistance?" The chevron in his coat reads 'Krypto-Corps'. Adelah sneered. "You've been here before. Brief me," she addressed Grim. She didn't like how 'clean' this place was and it was bothering her. It became more abundantly clear when the patrols came around and she saw the labels on their clothes. Oh s***, it's the cops. "Oh, no, I was just looking for a lost item. I've been checking around here, but it's not here. It's not much. Just some jewelry. A bangle that went missing. I've been meaning to get it fixed since it has a habit of slipping off my arm and well, now it's missing big time," she chuckled. "But I'll find it, for sure," she nodded, pointing out the missing area the bangle once was. "It was around here and probably rolled around somewhere." "I've been everywhere and nowhere once.. This place is.." then the Krypto-Corps arrive. "No, thank you. You know how it is, it was a gift from her mother.. last week I was face first under the sofa, marriage am I right" he says in a jovial tone hugging onto Adelah, she would kill him later but better her than the Justice Lords. The officers laugh along with Grim. "Oh man, don't I know it. It's your fault that -they- lost something." The other officer chuckles and smiles at Adeloah. "We're just poking a little fun ma'am. We'll get out of your hair. You folks have a pleasant evening, and don't forget about the ten o'clock curfew." They each wave and head back around the building. Adelah was so close to just letting the Corps arrest them both or just kill them on the spot, she doesn't know, but she was so ready to have both of their lives thrown off this mortal coil. "Ahahahaha!" She laughed... "This /is/ all such a good laugh. My bangle just rolled away the way he rolled into my life. Unexpectedly!" She definitely was going to kill him. "But thank you for your time!" she waved them off and watched them carefully as they left before dropping character. "First, let's get to him," she pointed to Superman in the dumpster. "And then I will deal with you later," she spoke with a tone of ice, but damn did she act that out so well. Those classes were paying off! The flames of wrath burned brightly as he felt the heat from her stare of death before she broke into a character and acted her way out of the situation. As soon as they leave he leaps away from her as if she was a bomb about to explode. He opens up the dumpster and reaches in to lift the kryptonian out. "I considered just opening a portal let the whole dumpster go through, but you don't know this dumpster has an aura of importance, such gravatas.. I might alter the timeline if I did" he says. It seems like smooth sailing and nobody else comes around to bother Grim and Adelah, though Kal does wake up slightly and say, "I know you two. I need to get back to Diana. She's probably worried." And then he promptly passes out again just as over the loud speaker is a warning that there are protesters down by the docks and that they will be dealth with swiftly. "Leaving the dumpster here would be in our best interest. We'll just...portal out and leave and if anothe lab fire happens to take place, it will be my fault and Grim will be the accelerant," Adelah looks around briefly. "Let's make our disappearance quick," she gives Superman a few pats on the head to placate him in his current state. "It seems things are getting tense here and I'm in no mood to be diplomatic." "I'll open up a portal, it'll just take a few minutes.. I'll pick up my mail next time" he says before looking at kal-el for moment with a tilt of his head, "I'm sure she's going for joy ride in her invisible jet" before helping Adelah hold up the groggy kryptonian. Kal murmurs, "She doesn't have an invisible jet. That's just silly. She flies like me." He can stand, albeit on rubbery legs. He rapidly blinks his eyes as if trying to focus, but it's not working out so well. "Hey, this isn't my suit. Why am I wearing this?" It doesn't take Grim too long to spin up a portal and once they're back in their home dimension, Kal hisses and holds his head again. "Migraine..." Adelah was left with this guy who was several times her body size in her hands! His muscle definition was pretty nice and his butt was pretty tight and that's as close as she'll ever come to being a thot. Feels were had. "You're awake. How convenient that you woke up right after--nevermind. We'll explain once we return." Suspicion arises. "I think we should hit that place with a quick heat flash. Something that can ruin some microbial lives..." Just a thought. She's afforded the assistance of Grim as they return back into their home dimension. "Look, I haven't any clue of what happened back there, but now I need you to answer a few questions. Who am I and where did we last meet?" "Because who doesn't want an invisible jet.. but how would you see the controls.." he seems distracted by the thought before noticing someone else have a thot of a difference enunciation.. "You're wearing the suit because Adelah first help you put it on.. then attempted to take it off you.. We won't mention that part.." he says clearing his throat. Before looking around with a stretch, "I don't really have worry about that.. the portal probably strips off afew layers of skin each time I use it.." then he starts coughing randomly and his hand seems to be waving in the air with a paper cup in them. Kal sits down on a slab of ice inside of his Fortress. "I know who you are, Adelah. I..hmm. I don't remember the last time we met. I remember that you're from Wakanda, though I'm not really sure where it is. I know it's technologically advanced though. Ruled by King T'challa, right?" He otions with his hand, "I know Grim too. I can tell he's Homo Magi, like Zatanna. I know we've fought together..I'm sure of it. But I don't remember where or against whom. I do know that I trust you both with my real identity, and that's why I feel comfortable around you both." Adelah would throw Grim through this ice if she could, but it'd probably ruin the solitude of this place. So, she just takes mental notes of how much payback she was going to give him for later. "For science," she corrected Grim. Technicalities always worked. "So, you remember some details, but not others," she hummed. "That's strange. I'll have to look further into that. For now, the lab is probably expecting us. We don't want to give the impression he's truly gone when he isn't. Just...gone in his mind." That's worse. "I'm glad you can trust us. We'll be doing what we can to assist you with these issues you're having. For now, I imagine you should rest. You've had a long day. I think we'll try and go over things when you're feeling better. Or...should I explain now?" She looked from Superman to Grim. "Uh oh" he says stopping his hands from the waving in the air as he is currently trying to convince one of the droids to remove the coffee cup.. before putting his hand into his vest talking like he's napoleon. "Pretty familiar symptoms to me.. but do your 'science'.." who was he to interrupt her time, but him and bahati would have confer on this over tea shortly. "I think we should let him rest, I have some suspicions which can only be confirmed after a little bit of time.. I'll talk to the robots.. have you seen them?" he asks. Kal waves his hand. "I'll willingly submit to testing later. Right now, I have a pounding headache. This must be what humans feel like after a night of drinking alcohol. Besides, I can rest here for a few days and no one would really miss me. I'll just take a few sick days at work. it'll be fine." A robot walks up to Grim, the number '6' on it's chest as he asks, "How can I be of service, Grim?" "I can't do the science while he's awake and with migraines, Grim," Adelah answered as if it was common knowledge to Grim. "But fair enough, I thought I would present the option, but I do believe rest is the better option," she was still watching that cup, though briefly distracted by the robot that walked up to the magi. "Just make sure you don't move too much or leave from here in that time. I want you in good health before we start performing those tests." "Number 6! How's the data feed?" he asks before looking around, "Prepare the solar room for Kal-el.. and put in a sick call to his place of employement." before removing his hand from his vest and the coffee cup is removed. "Lost in the infinite abyss.. let's see you return from that.." he mumbles to himself. "We've gotten that Drunk before Kal.." he adds before pulling Adelah into a sidebar and pulls out his phone showing her a few messages on the phone because he could hear any whisper. ~I think he is suffering a dimensional merger, two histories one body.. Sometimes you return to your original self, and sometimes you don't.. I used to be a unicorn~ he joked with the unicorn emoji and everything. "As you can see, I've scheduled in the agenda.. time for your.. hardcore science" flipping the phone closed. The robot nods it's head, "I'll do so immediately. Shall I also inform the League of his status?" #3 comes in and takes Kal into another chamber, presumably his bedroom. #6 then says to Adelah. "We will remind the master that he is on bed rest for the next three solar cycles. Then we will send a transport for you to return to run your tests. Is this satisfactory?" "That is satisfactory. If there are any abnormalities or severe reports, please let me know, as well," Adelah addressed #6. She finds herself pulled off by Grim and shown his phone. She thinks she needs an adult. "So...there's two of them and they're competing for dominance within his mind?" She whispered back curiously, but found her hopes dashed once again as she discovered the former life of this man was a unicorn. She can believe it. "You...scheduled me science time?" Distraction successful. "That works for me," she smirked. "But which one will know I performed this science? Truthfully speaking, I want my--/this/ realm's Superman back. I don't know the other one well enough." "Uh no need to inform the league. Unless you want constant interruptions" he nods his head at Adelah, "Depends on whether he rebounds to his original state or a merger of the two, or the version we saw in the pad with him.. that suit was kinda neuvo-modern" he looks the other way when she lets it slip. "Well I will return in afew hours, it time for my sugar cubes and oats" he says looking at Adelah before opening up a portal. "You need a ride back? Madam Diplomat?" he asks. "I don't know that other one," Adelah was a bit flustered. Just a bit. "I don't recognize that suit and he can remember nothing of what he possibly may have likely not intentionally, but maybe felt," she folded her arms. "I've been in your presence for too long and I'm not making sense to myself anymore or...maybe I am. I don't know. You can take your sugar cubes and oats, I'll just go drown myself in that PSL I never finished. Besides, I left...Unnamed Drink Holder at the lab and I don't think Ciara will appreciate it being left there." She grumbled. What is her life? Time to head out of here.